Agridulce
by Kahenia
Summary: El falso calor que él le pueda dar nunca será suficiente. Y aún así, amarle es inevitable. Light/Misa. One-shot


Años después, me siguen fascinando estos dos personajes. Disfrutad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agridulce<strong>_

__.

Está atrapada.

Sabe que nada en el mundo podrá detener ya sus caricias, sus ojos ardientes, sus manos. No está segura de cómo comenzó todo, aquella tarde, cuando fue a verle a su casa como de costumbre. No recuerda con exactitud si parecía diferente cuando le abrió la puerta, o si hizo algún gesto extraño al invitarla a entrar.

¿Le provocó, tal vez? Su mente está confundida, perdida en recuerdos inventados que puedan explicar su situación actual.

En sus brazos.

Su cuerpo tiembla bajo cada contacto, se estremecen sus músculos cuando se mueve al compás de los de él.

Light...

Pronuncia su nombre como en sueños, como en un suspiro, y se escapa de su boca sin ningún destino ni por qué. Él no la escucha, nunca lo hizo, y eso la lleva a recordar el principio de la historia. El tormento de una niña inocente al sentir la sangre de sus padres resbalándose entre los dedos infantiles. Las lágrimas, los gritos desesperados pidiendo a un Dios inexistente su vuelta, las sirenas de los coches patrulla. Todo ello se mezcla y le acumula un sabor amargo en la boca, que se intensifica con los besos de él.

Él... el hombre que había castigado al ladrón que le arrebató a sus padres... Kira... el verdadero Dios.

Aquel que sí oyó sus pregarias, aquel que escribió el nombre del cerdo asesino en su Death Note y lo mandó al infierno. Aquel que se vengó por ella.

Aquel que ahora la hace suya.

Misa Amane adora todo de él. Sus ojos profundos y fríos, su pelo castaño con el tacto de la seda, sus movimientos gráciles, su atractivo cuerpo, su voz.

Pero también le odia. Le odia con la fragilidad de quien odia la oscuridad, y sabe que por mucho que corra, la noche lo alcanzará tarde o temprano, ya que no puede vivir sin ella.

Misa no puede vivir sin el Dios. Lo sabe, lo sabe porque cada segundo es él quien invade su cabeza y su corazón, es él quien dirige su respiración. En su nombre Misa, una joven inocente y amable, se había convertido en un arma de matar.

Light le obliga a tenderse en las sábanas. Siente sus labios sobre su cuello, su aliento la envuelve. La ropa de los dos va desapareciendo poco a poco, y ella no puede evitarlo, ni quiere. Se siente tan pequeña a comparación del Dios que está casi paralizada. Él desciende lentamente hasta sus pechos, y su lengua los recorre con ansiedad. La mira a los ojos mientras lo hace.

Y Misa tiembla, tiembla como una hoja que el huracán ha tragado para no dejarla escapar más. Y aunque sus manos no están atadas, y aunque la puerta de la habitación no está cerrada con llave, ella, como la hoja, tampoco puede escapar. Si Light no la ata a él, es porque sabe que ya estaban atados incluso antes de conocerse.

Es la mejor cárcel del mundo.

Es ese momento él se separa un momento, y Misa lo contempla en toda su belleza y su esplandor humanos. Pero sabe que no es su cuerpo lo que la encadena, sino su alma. Aquella que en un principio estaba llena de bondad y sentido de la justicia, y era sincera, y sonreía de vez en cuando. ¿Dónde fue la bondad?

¿Dónde la sonrisa?

Las lágrimas se derraman sobre su rostro, tanto por ella, como por Kira, como por el mundo entero.

Él la observa sorprendido, pero no hay compasión en sus ojos.

- Eres hermosa – dice, y lo dice con el tono de aquel hombre que mira una obra de arte en un museo de pintura, sin sentimiento alguno.

Y se apodera de sus labios de nuevo, y tal vez llevado por un ápice de su antiguo corazón, le seca las lágrimas con una mano, y le besa los ojos.

Misa siente una nueva oleada de pasión cuando Light roza sus muslos, cuando la acaricia, controlando cada centímetro, cada célula de su cuerpo. Aún así, cada contacto, cada roce de él le duele hasta lo más profundo del alma. Y no siente calor, sino frío, mucho frío, cuando sus cuerpos se entrelazan fingiendo ternura.

Porque él nunca podrá amarla.

Porque nunca la mirará de la misma forma que ella no puede evitar mirarle, porque él nunca podrá calmar su sed.

Está pues atrapada, atrapada en la jaula de su corazón, de su estupidez y de sus lágrimas. Vuelve a pronunciar la palabra, y esta vez él le tapa los labios con un dedo, y le susurra, al oído...

- Ese no es mi nombre...

Él cree conocerla, cree que tan solo es una mujer estúpida que le seguirá a donde sea, que no puede escapar de él, que le amará haga lo que haga. Pero hay algo en lo que su mente privilegiada se equivoca...

Ni el nuevo Dios, ni Kira...

... Para ella siempre será Light.

.

.


End file.
